Do You Love Me?
by niedlichta
Summary: Ueki menyadari perasaannya kepada Ai Mori. Apa yang akan terjadi? Prologue: I Realize My Feeling. Hiatus.


Hai!

Ini fic LoU Tamacchan yang pertama!

Selamat menikmati! ^^

**oxoxoxo**

**Pair : UekixMori**

**Disclaimer : The Law of Ueki belongs to Fukuchi Tsubasa!**

**Warning : OOC. Gaje.**

**oxoxoxo**

**Do You Love Me?**

**By : Cute-Tamacchan**

**The Law of Ueki (c) Fukuchi Tsubasa**

** Prologue: I Realize My Feeling**

**oxoxoxo**

Sore hari, disebuah taman kota, tampak seorang gadis berambut aqua dan lelaki berambut hijau sedang menyapu. Keduanya sudah sering menjalani kegiatan ini. Namun hari ini sepertinya ada yang lain dari bocah lelaki berambut hijau itu. Dia memang menyapu seperti biasanya, tetapi matanya terus saja menatap wajah teman wanitanya itu.

"Huff, akhirnya selesai juga," gadis berambut aqua itu menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Apa kau sudah selesai, Ueki?" diapun berbalik dan bertanya kepada seorang bocah berambut hijau.

Tetapi, bocah itu terus menatap wajahnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ueki? Halo? Apa itu dirimu?" gadis yang ternyata bernama Mori itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya itu. "Ueki!"

"E-eh? Oh, iya. Aku sudah selesai," jawab Ueki sambil memalingkan wajahnya._ 'Aduh, aku kenapa ya? Kok jadi salah tingkah gini?'_ tanya bocah lelaki itu didalam hati. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya yang polos.

"Eng? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah..." tanya Mori, sembari memegang wajah Ueki.

"E-ENGGAK! A-AKU GAK APA, KOK!" kata Ueki, dengan panik.

Tentu saja Mori tambah bingung.

"Kau demam ya? Kalau begitu ayo, kita pulang. Lagipula, hari sudah mulai gelap," ajak Mori sambil menarik tangan Ueki.

"Mo-Mori... Lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Ueki sambil melepas tangannya.

"Oh, maaf," kata Mori.

'_Demam? Semoga saja cepat sembuh. Tapi, kok kayaknya aku nggak merasa demam ya? Meskipun wajahku merah dan panas... Apa yang terjadi padaku, ya?'_ pikir Ueki dalam hati.

**oxoxoxo**

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama di trotoar jalan yang sudah sepi. Hening, tanpa suara. Suatu hal yang aneh bagi mereka berdua, karena biasanya mereka selalu saja berbicara sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mereka hanya diam saja, tak berbicara sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya suara Mori memecah keheningan itu.

"Ueki... Ada apa? Kamu marah padaku ya?" tanya Mori.

"Eh?" balas Ueki bingung.

"Habisnya... Dari tadi, kamu bertingkah aneh sih. Tadi waktu menyapu taman, kamu terus menatap wajahku. Sekarang juga. Kamu diem aja... Biasanya 'kan kamu gak pernah jadi pendiem kayak gini... Makanya, aku pikir mungkin kamu marah sama aku," kata Mori sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"A-aku nggak—" kata-kata Ueki terputus oleh dering hp Mori. Nada deringnya Wild World by Mr. Big.

_Lalalalalalalala, Lalalalalalalala, Lalalalalalalala_

_Now that I've lost everything to you_

_Say you wanna start something new_

_And it's breakin' my heart-_

"Ya, halo? Oh, Rai-kun. Gimana? Besok pagi bisa?" jawab Mori pada si penelepon.

Ueki mengeyritkan dahi.

_'Rai-kun ? Siapa itu ?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apa? Gak bisa ketemuan besok? Jadi bisanya kapan? Besok malam? Boleh... Ke rumahku ya," kata-kata Mori kepada si penelepon membuat Ueki panas, entah kenapa. Dan Ueki pun langsung meraih hp Mori, membuat Mori terkejut.

"Halo? Maaf, ini siapa ya? Kok beraninya ngajak Mori ketemuan besok malam? Kamu nggak tau apa—" geram Ueki terputus ketika dia menyadari bahwa telepon telah terputus. "Cih, sudah terputus..." kata Ueki.

Mori pun segera merebut hp-nya dan memarahi Ueki, "Kamu kenapa sih, Ueki? Pake ngambil hp orang segala, marah-marah pula tuh sama yang nelpon aku! Ada apa sih?"

"Mori! Aku begini karena aku... Aku..." Ueki bingung melanjutkan dengan apa.

"'Aku' apa! ngomong dong! " Mori tak dapat menahan emosinya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu ber 'aku-aku' ria sambil berpikir dengan telunjuk di dahi.

Ueki pun terkejut, dan berkata "Jangan marah dong! Aku begini kan karena kamu juga! Kok kamu mau aja sih diajak kencan sama laki-laki waktu malam-malam di rumahmu? Kan bahaya, tau! Kamu itu cewek baik-baik, Mori!"

"Kencan? Siapa yang mau kencan?" tanya Mori kebingungan.

"Lho? Tadi kamu bilang di telepon kamu mau ketemuan sama Rai-kun itu kan?" balas Ueki tak kalah bingung.

"Emang iya kami mau ketemuan. Tapi kan nggak ada yang bilang kencan kan? Orang dia mau betulin keran di rumahku yang rusak kok," kata Mori dengan enteng.

"Hah?" Ueki pasang muka cengo. Tapi sebenarnya gak ada bedanya sama mukanya yang biasa sih, emang mukanya polos dan agak odong.

Andaikan Ueki tahu kalau dia dijadikan OOC dan dikatain odong, pasti sang author terkena Maou.

"Iya. Rai-kun itu tukang betulin keran. Dia bilang gak bisa kerumah kalau pagi-pagi, secara gitu dia tukang keran yang terkenal. Banyak yang pake jasanya. Makanya aku suruh dia datang besok malam. Soalnya kalau kerannya belum betul juga, bisa-bisa Ayah marah sama aku. Eh, kamunya aja sendiri yang tiba-tiba salah sangka. Mana marah-marah lagi," jelas Mori sambil merengut.

"E-ehehe..." Ueki cuma bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

"Jadi? Apa cuma itu alasan kau marah?" goda Mori sambil menyikut lengan Ueki. Ueki tiba-tiba memerah.

"A-apa sih Mori! Tentu saja iya! Kamu kan sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku gak marah dan khawatir!" balas Ueki.

Mereka berduapun tertawa sampai di rumah Mori.

"Sudah ya, Ueki. Aku pulang dulu." kata Mori. Ueki hanya tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Eh, Mori, besok aku boleh menjemputmu?" tanya Ueki tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Besok kan hari minggu? Kita nggak sekolah kan? Oh iya. Aku lupa kalau kita akan menyapu taman lagi." kata Mori. "Ya boleh aja sih. Aku gak ngelarang kok." lanjutnya.

"Oh ya, dan sepulang menyapu taman, mau temani aku gak?" tanya Ueki lagi. Mori sedikit bingung, namun kemudian dia mengangguk. "Asal jangan sampai malam ya. Aku harus..."

"Ketemuan dengan Rai-kun?" sambung Ueki.

Dan merekapun tertawa lagi.

Melihat tawa Mori, akhirnya semua jelas. Ueki, dia...

... Suka.

Suka pada Ai Mori, sahabatnya. Suka, melihat wajah tersenyumnya.

'_Akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku... Akan kukatakan padanya besok,'_ batin Ueki, sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Mori yang sudah masuk ke rumah._ 'Semoga dia menerimanya. Ah tidak, meskipun dia tidak menerimanya, aku ingin agar kami tetap berteman.'_

Ueki pun berjalan pulang kerumahnya, sembari berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan besok.

**oxoxoxo**

**Bersambung!**

**oxoxoxo**

Gimana fic-nya?

Terlalu pendek?

Maaf, soalnya ini masih pembukaan. Chapter 2 nanti Tamacchan buat panjang, deh.

Kritik, saran, flame, atau apalah akan Tamacchan terima dengan senang hati, karena berarti fic Tamacchan udah ada yang baca ^^

Ripiu ya~


End file.
